<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le seul qui vaille la peine, c'est vous by cowboy_like_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130004">Le seul qui vaille la peine, c'est vous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboy_like_me/pseuds/cowboy_like_me'>cowboy_like_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboy_like_me/pseuds/cowboy_like_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I wrote for my fav kings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le seul qui vaille la peine, c'est vous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blades no sharper than my tongue, my innocence not yet past her season<br/>
In conjecture or in gospel<br/>
I am wholly unworthy of you<br/>
Though my lack of restraint must be a sign of the times<br/>
Le seul qui vaille la peine, c'est vous</p><p>I run my mouth like you run your fist<br/>
With your fist show me how you move<br/>
How you fight, how you love, how you suffer in your hurtful woes<br/>
Would that I had ever hurt you in the ritual to kill you<br/>
You’d be dead the first time my words left my mouth<br/>
Words, so uncouth, no deluge and no drought<br/>
Feeding in the vile elixir of youth<br/>
You still kiss my dirty mouth</p><p>Beauty lives forever, beauty when my nails connect your scars<br/>
Beauty marred by the marks left behind by my maul, beauty nowhere to be found<br/>
On your back, on your honor, on your collar, on your cauchemar<br/>
How I came to be the most dangerous thing you loved<br/>
Is beyond the realms of my silver-leaden spine<br/>
No poison left to overturn, no brothers left to cry<br/>
Rationality watches me drink your paranoia in a sippy cup with mine<br/>
All our nemeses have their eyes on the crown</p><p>No unrequited hate goes unreturned<br/>
You paid your dues in full and more<br/>
And I paid mine on an altar<br/>
Full of our nemeses waiting for us to renounce<br/>
For us to remember who used to be the men haunted by the ghost of Lenore<br/>
Men no longer bound by a string of doubt</p><p>So, embrace me, lover<br/>
With all my poison words, a fixer-upper with half-truths<br/>
I am terrified of dying in hate, let me die with the sight of a heartache on your face<br/>
Seek me out, oh lover<br/>
Suck the venom out of my bones<br/>
Suck me dry till I cannot tell north from south<br/>
And when all that is left is your name on my being<br/>
I am still tainted, wholly unworthy of your taintless mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just couldn't help myself but wonder about what goes on inside Laurent's head. He is, undoubtedly, one of the most well-written characters I've ever read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>